smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ImperiexSeed
Blocking Go into their contributions and an option to block them is there. -TWISH Just blocked Sharona. If OJOLara got autoblocked, I'll shorten the time to 1 day. Just thought I'd inform you that when you blocked Cloisfan1, I wasn't autoblocked. Neither was OJOLara when I blocked Sharona. :) It may be because I'm a sysop, but if I was autoblocked, I would not ''be too happy. Just an aside, you should read what I have of episode 4 on my season 11. I brought a certain someone back, someone you suggested. ;) It's his message on my talk page that I'm not so sure about. "I'm here to have fun" - doesn't sound like kittens and rainbows given his trolling, but I'll just go with NatDuv's decision... Episode List Hey ImperiexSeed I was just wondering if you knew how to post an episode list like they have on the Smallville Wiki. If so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could post a blank file in source code on my talk page. Best Reguards, XV DEaD ShOT xV 15:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) New series Hey my new series is out that is about Spidey growing up. Its called Queens if you wanna check it out. XV DEaD ShOT xV 18:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Proto000 attacked me! Just look at the profane BS he's put on my talk page!OJOLara 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you and TWISH had one or not, but there needs to be a discussion among admins before advanced rights are given to other users, and please, don't give those rights to someone just because they're your friends. As it displays favoritism, where as an admin it's your job to be impartial when giving away those rights. There are alot of users more qualififed who haven't been given such, so we can't just give advanced rights away- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Important message regarding Cloisfan1 Okay, I figured that since you were involved in the fights with Cloisfan1 that I should turn to you about this. Anyway, I was just surfing wikis and I found this: http://tomwellingishotrebellion.wikia.com/wiki/TomWellingishotrebellion_Wiki. I know that he was mad at me, but this definitely crosses a line. You have no idea how upset I am about this. >:'( ''PLEASE ''reply as soon as you get this. --TomWellingishot I'm going to report the wiki to the Staff or the VSTF. And I'm going to have a little talk with Danny about this... -TWISH I just need some time to cool down, you know? I've had enough attacks from Cloisfan1 as it already is! Just reported the wiki. And just an aside, you aren't mad at me for what I said on the chat about us continuing where we left off on our talk about this whole mess with Cloisfan1, are you? That's good. :) I think I let Cloisfan1's wiki get to me at the time...he definitely struck a nerve. -virtual hugs- :) That was before ''you told me to ignore it like an hour before, actually... Okay. :) Re: Thank you for your kind words. I shall stay for a small period of time, and I am going to go about my business, but I am also going to watch NatDuv. If he is bossy to me or another user again, I am going to leave without hesitation. 02:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: I cannot just sit by and ignore ignorance for people's feelings. I must help, and I will not put up with an ego as large as his. 02:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Response Same here. :( There's been too much wiki drama today as it is... -TomWellingishot Hey Awesome site dude. Great idea! Oh I got my story moved here now! :) Lexboy21 19:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk. Can i chat with you? I'm just so bored right now. :)OJOLara 20:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Will you talk with me?OJOLara 20:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Facebook...again Before I had to leave the last time we talked, you said that you wanted to be my friend of Facebook. Don't get me wrong, I want to add you but as I said before, it's against my parent's rules. You have to be (for example) a family friend or something in order for me to add you. I do believe I told you this soon after the Proto000 incident on the Smallville wiki. --TomWellingishot Really Important! Meet me on chat! It's good news! Meet Me on chat again.OJOLara 14:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Closing my account I guess I'm still in my depression/funk, which is why I said that I may leave. Although I did kick Danny's ass, I'm still not over all he's done... --TomWellingishot Imperiex, I'll stay put, okay? :) --TomWellingishot Dude, come and chat with me. OJOLara 13:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Important -sigh- You know when Danny hacked my account recently? This is what I did: I kinda figured out his password and messed with his wiki...I know you said NOT to go there, but I was so mad I wasn't thinking straight. That's what I did; it was Lara's idea. Sorry. :( So, please don't close your account, as we did nothing against you, I swear to God. That's what she was alluding to... --TomWellingishot Imperiex, why would we talk trash behind your back? I mean, seriously, if she were to do so in private chat, I would've told you! -TWISH Ok, look, I'm sorry we kinda went behind your back and messed with his wiki, okay? It wasn't my idea, I swear. And yes, you're a great guy, we just didn't tell you cuz, well, of this argument we're kind having right now. We knew this would happen. So, once again, I'm sorry. So, we're good? Response to other message: We, well, I just thought you'd be mad cuz you told me not to go there and edit/comment, but yeah, let's just forget this all happened. His wiki is closed down anyway, so what we did doesn't really make a difference. I haven't heard from him since he hacked my account again. Ya, let's do chat. It's faster. I'll see you there. Did you just block me from chat? >:(OJOLara 22:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I really wish you could have just left this between us. :(OJOLara 22:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I never changed it. I just need to add it into my template. And I saw the love interest addition to it. :) --TWISH It's going great! :) I'll see you there! Um, why do you keep joining the chat and leaving before I can even start a convo? I'll meet you there okay? I was just chatting with my girls. Reply Hey! :) And no, I'm not mad at you. The only time I was pissed at you was during our argument yesterday about what Lara said on chat about Danny's wiki. We're still good, though, don't sweat it. :) If I was mad at you, believe me, youu'd know. And thank you; I will too. :) -TWISH Meet me on chat; it's faster. :) -TWISH I'm on chat right now. :D -TWISH Well, I too have been rather busy spending time with Oliver, my new boyfriend (yes, we're dating, and he is the total opposite of Danny.) I'll see you on chat, k? ;) -TWISH You. Me. Chat. See ya there! -TWISH Hey imperiex. Its me!! how have u been. i have been good. thnx for telling me about this new wiki and also i have finished my series at Episode 20 season 5. you should check it out and see how it is :) how have ur stories been? ---- Theblur56 Hey dude! Hey, dude. :) It's Ollie; Ella told me about you. I made my account sooner than planned, so just wanted to drop by and say hi. --OliverPetrov, August 9 2011, 9:20 PM.